


Thin Walls

by justkuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol Usage, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Smut, drug usage, harsh words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkuroo/pseuds/justkuroo
Summary: Sakusa is having trouble sleeping ever since Kuroo becomes his new neighbor.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Thin Walls

Sakusa wasn't that broke, and he definitely could have pick a better and bigger apartment. There's really nothing much in it, just a small bathroom, kitchen, a big empty room for whatever he wanted it to be and a bedroom. There was a small patio too, which turned into a small garden for his small plant pots just because he just liked looking at them. He got no pets, thanks for his germophobia, so the room was always clean and shiny.

And the owner was really nice. So nice that she often gave him food and many interesting stories about anything, most of the time about her past life. Sakusa liked her, it's almost like he was using her as a proxy of his mother who lived miles away now.

Sakusa had lived in that peaceful small apartment for almost a year now. So why was he, sitting on Komori's bed, drinking cheap beers from the convenient store, with an annoyed face and complaining non stop?

“That's bullshit, why would I move out? I've lived there longer than him!” He gritted his teeth, almost squeezing the beer can in his hand.

“You can like, you know, knock on his door and complain to him directly instead of chicken out and ranting here?” Komori said uninterested, his eyes were focusing on FIFA on his TV, hands busy with the consoles.

Sakusa knew Komori was getting tired of hearing his complain, but he really had no one else to rant to. He couldn't talk to the landlady, no, it's more like he didn't know how to say it to the landlady without sounding like a creep.

“What's his name again?” Komori asked, eyes still not looking at his cousin.

“The fuck should I know?” Sakusa gulped his beer down his throat after lying as his mind kept replaying the first moment he saw his new neighbor. Komori paused the game and squint his eyes, looking at Sakusa judgingly. Sakusa was startled. “It's Kuroo Tetsurou..”

Kuroo Tetsurou. That son of a bitch. A walking sex on legs. Yes, Kuroo Tetsurou, the man that Sakusa Kiyoomi despised so much the first time he met him. The new neighbor of him since a week ago, who got a pair of lazy but sharp hazel eyes, long slim legs, broad shoulders, surprisingly great physique with terrible hairstyle. Kuroo Tetsurou who got a voice like a devil, filled with sin and very, very arousing.

“You still can just talk to him though.”

“He's only home at night, with different guys. You're telling me that I should barge in when they're doing the nasty?”

Komori chuckled with a shrug. “In the morning, you dumbass. I mean you can't even sleep, right? You should complain to him, not to me here.”

“What should I say? 'Hey, sorry, can you not doing it every night? I can't fucking sleep. Thanks.'.”

Komori laughed again, getting back to his FIFA. “That's one way to say it. It's not that you're jealous that it's not you who fuck him.” Komori was ready to add more but when he heard no respond such as, 'Eww!' or 'The fuck, Mo!' as usual, he paused the game to look at his cousin who averted his eyes somewhere else while drinking his beer. “No fucking way...”

“What?”

“You..” Komori smiled so wide and Sakusa knew that it was a mistake to even rant in Komori's apartment. “YOU WANT TO FUCK HIM TOO!”

“NO!”

“YES, YOU DO! You dumb noodle head!” Komori laughed so hard, he fell to the carpet clutching to his stomach.

“I DIDN'T SAY THAT!”

“YEAH, BUT YOU'RE THINKING OF THAT!”

“FUCK OFF!” Sakusa kicked his cousin on his leg, but Komori didn't couldn't stop laughing.

“Is that it? You're complaining to me because you're sexually frustrated. And you're damn jealous of the men because you wish it was you instead. Oh, Omi, are you always this cute?” Komori even wiped a tear off the corner of his eyes from laughing too much.

“Fuck you, man. I'm going home.” Sakusa got up from the bed, Komori didn't even bother to stop him.

“I wish you all the best luck though, Omi~” that earned Komori the middle finger as Sakusa put on his jacket and walked out Komori's apartment. Sakusa could hear another annoying laugh from his cousin before he walked down the stairs and went home.

Sakusa admitted that Kuroo Tetsurou was damn attractive. Hell, everytime he heard Kuroo's voice through the thin walls, he could feel his pants tightened and he jerked off twice already because of it. Don't blame him, he's a healthy 21 years old man with sexual desire too, and living door to door with a man with such sexual voice like Kuroo, who moaned and screamed in pleasure was like listening to BLCD every night.

Not that Sakusa ever heard a BLCD.

He had.

He sighed desperately as he walked up the stairs to reach his room, and stopped on his track when he saw that devil was trying to open the door to his own apartment with a large man behind him, giggling drunkenly as the hands of the large man tried to tease his ass. Sakusa scrunched his face in disgust. It was another different man.

“Oh, shit, get off me, Rin!” the devil elbowed the man's stomach when he noticed Sakusa's presence, a hint of embarrassment painted on his face as he smiled awkwardly at Sakusa. “Hey, you just got back too?” He greeted Sakusa who finally reached his door, looking all gloomy and pissed.

“Yeah.” Sakusa replied, taking his keys out of his jacket.

Kuroo stood there startled, the man behind him just stared at them quietly. “Uhm, have a good night.” he finally said again when Sakusa opened his door. Sakusa took a glance at him before walking in with a cold, “Thanks.” and closed the door.

“What the fuck is his problem?” The man behind Kuroo snorted, earning a look from Kuroo.

“I don't know.” Kuroo pouted. “Seems like he hates my guts.” He said again while opening his own door. The man behind him smirked and caught him on the waist, pushing him to the wall while kicking the door close.

“Mm, well, I don't hate you.” He said to Kuroo's red ear, receiving a chuckle from Kuroo. His larger hands started to tear Kuroo's apparels one by one starting with the jacket and the sweater.

“Can we at least reach the bed? I hate doing it against the wall.” Kuroo smirked before he felt the big hands started to grope his ass. “And these walls are thin, Rintarou, I don't want Sakusa to hear us.”

“Hear you, you mean. You're the one who's loud here.” Suna Rintarou whispered into his ear, making him shudder in excitement. And just as expected, Kuroo was never a quiet person anyway. The whole apartment just filled with his moans for the entire night about 10 minutes worth of foreplay later. The name of Rintarou kept echoing like a mantra, followed by another pleasurable of grunting and heavy breaths.

Sakusa had a red face and a hard cock for the entire night, and of course, how could he not jerk off to the sound like that? It would be crazy not to get turned on by Kuroo's voice. He hated that it was only his hands that could be a proxy of the imagination of being the one manhandling Kuroo instead of that Rintarou guy.

It was 4 am, the moans died down and Sakusa fucking hated himself.

* * *

This had been going on for another week. That Rintarou guy came like twice for the last two weeks, just like the other men that coming to that apartment. Sakusa remembered Bokuto, the one that probably tying Kuroo somewhere place because he could hear countless of slapping, he came like three times during those two weeks. And then the tall guy with silver hair, he didn't remember the name. And then a black haired guy with a pair of a very pretty emerald eyes behind the glasses, he looked smaller than Kuroo but from the screams of pleasure, he was sure as hell that the guy fucked Kuroo so good, his voice was the hoarsest he ever heard, the next morning he greeted Sakusa as he was about to go to campus.

And of course, for the last two weeks, Sakusa had been jerking off to Kuroo's voice and it started to mess with his head even more. He hated this, he hated how easily he got turned on by Kuroo's moans, by his smile in the morning, the visible hickeys on his neck before he put on a jacket, and the hoarse voice as he said, “Good morning, neighbor.” while still on that playful tone.

Sakusa hated that he wasn't the one fucking Kuroo and Komori really had the best time of his life right now, laughing at him.

“Why don't you just seduce him then? He sounds pretty easy to me.”

That's the problem. Kuroo seemed like an easy guy and that disgust Sakusa to the core. A man so beautiful that becoming a manwhore was the only thing good of him? It's fucking sickening. Sakusa hated touching, even shaking hands with his own cousin or even share a meal, let alone trying to seduce a man who fucks different men every night. Thinking about how many hands and germs roamed that body gave Sakusa a shiver.

Maybe he really did think about it too much, but he couldn't help it. Despite of how much he wanted to touch Kuroo for himself, he didn't want to at all.

But he felt like the world just turned his back against him as he stared at the man in the hour, passed out at his door with drunken mumbles and flushed face from too many alcohol in his blood.

“Hey, man...” Sakusa awkwardly stood three feet away, nudging Kuroo's knee with his shoes. “Hey, wake up.”

Kuroo opened his eyes and hissed. “Oh, geez, thought you left already, stay away from me, you motherfuck.” Sakusa frowned in confusion, kneeling and titled his head to make Kuroo saw him. “Oh, Sakusa? Thought you're... someone else, sorry...”

“You're at my door.” said Sakusa, Kuroo lifted his head and looked at the door behind him and chuckled.

“Oh, sorry... I didn't realized...” Kuroo tried to get up, sluggishly supporting his body with his arms but his legs gave out, he fell to the ground with a thud, startling Sakusa.

“Jesus, you're drunk.” Sakusa held out his arms, held out his hands to help him get up from the floor. Kuroo held on to him, his hands felt hot against Sakusa's skin. Sakusa stared at Kuroo's face again, there was something wrong with him. “Hey, did you consume something else?”

“Yeah... just a small amount tho...” Kuroo sniffed, scratching his nose from the white powder residue. “I was desperate...”

Sakusa didn't know what kind of problem Kuroo was having or what kind of event that led Kuroo to do drugs, so he didn't want to judge. His sister and Komori smoke pots for fun as well, even his friends did it too, so it's not something that surprised him.

What surprised him more tonight was the fact that Kuroo was actually alone without any men beside him ready to fuck and the fact that he didn't feel disgusted touching Kuroo at all.

“Where're your boyfriends? They're not here to take care of you or something?” Sakusa asked as he put Kuroo's arm on his shoulders, helping the man reached his door. Kuroo chuckled.

“That's flattering that you think they're my boyfriends.” Kuroo said, fishing his pocket to find his keys. But he did it so slow that Sakusa grabbed that key out of his hand and unlocked the door by himself.

It's the first time Sakusa stepped into Kuroo's apartment. It was... decent. Kuroo was not messy, and here he thought the place would have some sort of sex swings and dildos scattered around. It's pretty clean too, no dirty dishes, tidy rooms and everything was placed neatly. He dragged Kuroo to his bedroom, thinking of leaving him by the door but Kuroo held onto him tighter like he's not able to stand if Sakusa was gone.

“Thank you~” Kuroo cheered as he flopped on the bed. Sakusa looked at him annoyed, thinking of how disgusting it was that Kuroo would just fall asleep like that without taking a bath or change his clothes. “Sakusa... Kiyoomi. Can I call you Omi? It's cute.”

“No.” Sakusa turned around but stopped when he heard Kuroo called him again.

“Sakusa...” The curly-haired man turned his head to Kuroo who looked at him from his bed. “Are you scared of germs?”

Sakusa sighed. “I'm germophobe.”

“So why did you help me? I thought you hate me??”

Sakusa was silent for a while. Did he?

“You're always... frowning... those thick eyebrows are just... united...” Kuroo pointed at his own eyebrows, mimicking a frown on Sakusa's face right now. “And you're so cold... I've never seen you without a mask... so I don't know if you're smiling... or just looking at me... in disgust...”

Sakusa sighed, turning his back again to walk out. “You're high. Good night.” he said and vanished behind the door. He could hear a faint chuckle followed him and haunting him to peacefully sleep that night.

* * *

Sakusa found himself stopped on his track the next night, only this time Kuroo wasn't high and drunk at his door. He just sat there, still at his door, with white smoke omitting from his own breath, and a big white plastic in his hand. He noticed Sakusa's presence immediately and stood up straight, a sheepish smile on his red face.

“Hi. You're home late.”

“Did you wait for me?”

“Yeah, I—”

“Why didn't you wait in your own apartment? It's freezing outside.” Sakusa asked, walking closer. But Kuroo didn't answer and looked away instead. “You're locked out.”

“I already called Mrs. Yamada, but I think she's out tonight. Can I stay at your place until I can get a hold on her?” Sakusa frowned again, shaking his head in disbelief with a sigh. “It's okay if you mind, I can stay at my friend's. I'm just here to give you this.” Sakusa looked at the plastic bag, there was some food containers inside he noticed. He looked at Kuroo in surprised. “As a thank you for yesterday, sorry it's late. It's just some sushi though.”

Sakusa stared at Kuroo and the shivering hands that holding onto the plastic containers alternately. He took the food eventually, “Thank you.”

Kuroo smiled and slipped his hands into his pockets. “Make sure to eat well then. See you later, man.”

“Where are you going?”

Kuroo paused, looking confused. “My.. friend's..?”

“Just stay here, I can't eat this all by myself anyway.” Sakusa said, even he was surprised with his own voice. “Just... wash your hands and face... and feet too.” Sakusa said again, opening his door and walked inside. Kuroo's smile widened as he entered the apartment.

Sakusa prepared some plates on the table while Kuroo was in the bathroom. His mind was travelling with hundreds of questions as to why he let Kuroo in to his apartment. Didn't Sakusa supposed to hate his guts? Think of how many men touched him, how many germs and nasty sweats has been mixed up on his skin, probably more than sweat. Why in the world he let that man in again?

“Hacchhoo!”

Sakusa whipped his head to look at Kuroo dashed to the small bag next to his jacket and pulled out a handkerchief only to sneeze again on it. It was 9 degrees outside, no wonder he would felt a little cold.

“Sorry, I know you're—oh..” Kuroo stopped, staring at Sakusa who was opening the food container.

“What?”

“Um.. I-this is the first time I see you without the mask on.” said Kuroo, stepping closer to the dining table.

Sakusa frowned again. “Wipe your snot away.”

Kuroo placed his handkerchief on his face again with a smile. Sakusa handed him a cup of hot tea, he received it gladly. His eyebrows lifted after tasting the tea. “You put ginger in it?”

“Yes. You're sneezing, I can't let you infect my apartment with virus.” said Sakusa, pulling out some chopsticks for them while hearig a soft chuckle from Kuroo. He took the tuna sushi while Kuroo still drank his tea. “This is good.”

“Right? I made them.”

“What?”

“I work at a sushi restaurant.” Kuroo placed his cup and grabbed his chopsticks. “Try the unagi one.” he took the unagi and placed it on Sakusa's plate. Sakusa paused, because not even his parents do that to him because they know Sakusa didn't like when people touch his food. But somehow, when Kuroo did it, it felt... so-so. It wasn't at all unpleasant.

“It's good.” Sakusa said with a mouthful, earning yet another charming smile from Kuroo. “Is it handmade?”

“We have this machine for the rice, but we did the toppings.” Kuroo said as he ate the salmon one. “Do try to come by once in a while, Omi.”

Sakusa's frown got even deeper. “What?”

“It's in Shibuya, if you're interested. Bring your friends too! We got discount price for students. You're still a student, right?”

That's not even what Sakusa was 'what'-ing about. That 'Omi'. What even the fuck was that? But strangely Sakusa didn't say anything and kept eating his sushi, listening to Kuroo talking about why he thought unagi was the best sushi.

* * *

After that, Sakusa felt something had changed in Kuroo. No, it's not that he stopped having crazy sex, he still did but not as many as every single night anymore. The Bokuto guy was still around, Kuroo's voice was so sexy that Sakusa jerked off twice that night. The emerald-eyed guy came around again too, Sakusa could hear a faint 'Keiji' from Kuroo. But that's it. Just some couple of days now and Kuroo had been home more late than before.

Not only that, Kuroo also had been hanging out with him more often. Sakusa would come back from campus to find Kuroo knocking on his door, bringing bunch of dinners (most of the time, it was sushi from his workplace) and sometimes beers and cheap sake. Sakusa minded his presence at first, heck, he didn't even let Komori visit often, but somehow he couldn't reject Kuroo's food and just let the man in.

Not only that now Sakusa knew Kuroo's love for fish meals, he also knew that Kuroo had quit smoking for over two years, he also loved movies especially thriller and horrors yet his guilty pleasure were Disney Princesses, he loved Queen and always wanted to go to their concert, his job at the sushi restaurant was recent—like after three days living in this apartment.

But nothing about the guys. Sakusa took a guess that they're really just flings to take off some steam, he really didn't want to think that Kuroo was some kind of sex addict because for the past days, Sakusa noticed how he'd been sleeping more peacefully. Kuroo's loud sex noises had been quieted down even thought there were sometimes familiar guys came around. Other than that, Sakusa didn't hate the change.

And he finally knew why that night.


End file.
